<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drafted by WintersKeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477322">Drafted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper'>WintersKeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Army, Gay, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's serial number is drawn out, he’s going to war whether he likes it or not, and now he's gotta' tell Steve. ( Short piece but I wanted to write out how I thought it may have happened. ) MCU BASED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drafted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James holds the papers in his palm as he walks toward Steve’s apartment, the rest of the world continuing on, like nothing that morning had or would completely change the young man’s life. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
The male felt sick as soon as he’d opened the letterbox that morning, seeing the letter, his serial number on the front. James knew what it was before he’d even opened it, haunching over the brick wall, bracing himself as his knuckles turned a ghostly white, his nerves taking control. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
He felt faint, nauseated and his palms trembled, he needed to see Steve. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
Moving down the alleyway and walking slowly up the stairs, kicking over the rock to find the key, he knocked on the door. “S-Steve? You at home? I’ve— I’ve been...” His voice a little shrill toward the end, inwardly cursing and hoping Steve hadn’t heard it. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
The door swung open not two moments past, Steve stood in the doorway, seeing the papers and frantic expression on his most trusted friend, he met the man’s eyes as they glistened in fear. “Oh Buck...” his voice told James he already knew what he held in his hands, Steve didn’t need to ask, he could tell how frightened James was. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
Steve moved to the side and James walked in as he shut the door, “I- I didn’t think it would happen so soon.” He felt his voice tremble, Steve sighing gently, he hated this for his friend- he would take Bucky’s place in a heartbeat if it were possible. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
“It’s gonna be ok Buck.” Steve assured, his tone firm, grounding. “It’s gonna be ok.” His hands moved to wrap around the taller man in a supportive grip, James seemed to curl into him, despite his size. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
“I don’t want to do this without you, Steve.” His voice was barely above a whisper, clear tears in his words, “I don’t know how to.” ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
Steve smiled gently in the hug, moving back, firmly squeezing James shoulder. “You won’t have to.” He gave a small smile, “Cause I’m with you till the end of the line, Pal.” ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
James couldn’t help the dorkish huff that left him, hearing Steve repeat the very words he had spoken not too long ago, when Steve hadn’t been in his best shape either. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
“You’re a punk.” He shook his head, taking a deep breath, steadying himself. ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
Steve nodded, “Yeah well- I’m your punk, Buck and it’s my job to look out for you too.” ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀<br/>
“...Thank you.” James smiled, blissfully, knowing this might be the last time Steve gets to do so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad Stucky makes my heart melt and my eyes water ok?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>